


In Darkness

by evilgiraff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgiraff/pseuds/evilgiraff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP that ended up just WP. Slow and warm.  A comment!fic inspired by photos posted at the LJ community jim_and_bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness

When Leonard steps into their room, it's dark. He gets halfway through commanding the computer to turn the lights on before a hand closes over his mouth and tugs him backwards against a warm body. He huffs Jim's name in surprise, his voice muffled by the familiar feel of Jim's skin against his lips.

As Jim's hand slips from his face, Leonard tries to turn, only to find himself held still, both Jim's hands now at his hips.

“Jim, what–” he says, before Jim interrupts with a soft “shhhh” that rumbles through his chest and curls in his belly.

Jim's hands start moving then, stroking down Leonard's sides and a stray finger sneaking under his shirt and across his hipbone. Kisses fall like summer rain, landing on his jaw and settling into his skin. Leonard groans, closing his eyes in surrender as he leans his head back on to Jim's shoulder.

Steady fingers creep up Leonard's chest, slowly unfastening each button of his shirt as they go. Leaning against Jim as he is, Leonard can feel each breath Jim takes, rocking him steadily back and forth, pushing and pulling his mind away from his busy day in Medical and into the quiet gentleness of this embrace.

Jim strokes a hand down the newly-bared skin, thumb pressing over Leonard's collarbone and fingers combing through dark belly hair. He nuzzles at Leonard's throat, kissing and licking and sometimes just breathing, as if he's speaking words of love too precious, too delicate to say aloud, so he says it with his body instead, every movement a silent worship. When Jim wraps his arms around Leonard and rests his forehead against his shoulder, Leonard turns his head and gives a few kisses of his own, each one a gift, a reply.

Jim's face is indistinct in the darkness, but Leonard would recognise that smile anywhere. It's not the smirk belonging to the constantly-flirting public persona, nor the broad grin of the relaxed man amongst friends. This is the small smile, the one that's more in the eyes than the mouth, the one that belongs to Leonard alone, because it comes only when Jim's heart is too full to let him do anything other than look and touch.

There is an answering smile on Leonard's face – one even more rarely seen by anyone else – one that would shock everyone who knows him only as an irritable and short-tempered man. He twists around in Jim's arms, holds him close and whispers “I love you too”.


End file.
